beastarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Melon (Arc)
is the sixth story arc of the Beastars manga. Description The arc begins with Yafya trying to catch Melon, a new character and a dangerous criminal. Yafya fails as Melon is too agile and Yafya's getting old. Haru's father finds Haru and Legoshi outside the family house exchanging their schedules and invites Legoshi to a family dinner. After dinner, Haru-chan's dad offers to drive Legoshi to the train station. On the way there Legosi confesses his love for Haru. Haru's dad seems to like Legosi. Yafya asks Legosi to work together to capture Melon saying that he can get rid of Legoshi's criminal record and offers money. In the club Yafya and Legoshi capture Melon. Yafya leaves for backup, Melon palavers Legoshi and Legoshi releases him - they both leave the club. Legoshi gets shot by Melon in the stomach. Louis while studying trips trying to stand up. He feels a sense of foreboding every time something bad happens to Legoshi. In university, Louis is bothered by two carnivores who ask if rumours of Louis being a Shishigumi boss in the past are true. He remembers what Shihigumi lions taught him and fights one of them. While walking home Louis sees alive Ibuki but it's just another Shishigumi lion. He almost gets killed but sheds antlers which confuses Shishigumi. However, they turned out to be happy to see Louis again. They welcome Louis to their hideout as their boss "is not coming tonight anyway". In the hideout, Louis is surprised that Shishigumi eat melons and they explain that their new boss allows them to eat meat only two times a month. Shishigumi boss comes earlier so Louis has to hide. He sees that the new boss is Melon. Melon smells a herbivore, Miguel-Kun saves Louis by showing Louis'es shedded antlers and says he couldn't help himself. Melon forgives him giving him last chance. Lions accompany Louis until the entrance of Black Market and ask him to be their boss again. He says he's clean now. However, he wants to help but doesn't know how and wonders what would Legoshi do. Legoshi is in a coma having an out-of-body experience. He sees his mother, Leano, who killed herself when Legoshi was 12. She tells him how it felt to live as a hybrid: being a mix she was different from others. She also tells Legoshi that after she turned 18 she started to grow scales. Therefore she wanted to "give birth to an almost pure-blooded grey wolf" before her skin is totally covered in scales and while she is still beautiful. Legoshi's father was Miyagi, a 25-year-old grey wolf Leano found in a fashion magazine. After Legoshi's birth Leano isolated herself in her room with a hole in a door for an arm to fit. She explains it by saying that she would check Legoshi's face if he has any scales. After making sure that Legoshi didn't grow any scales when he turned 12 she felt relieved and was ready to go saying "My life was complete". The night before Leano killed herself she left the room while Legoshi was asleep, hugged him and slept beside him for a while. Legoshi confesses that he wasn't asleep - he was surprised and happy that his mom left the room but was afraid that if he sees her it would hurt her. Legoshi expresses regret for that night saying that if he faced Leano she might've not taken her own life. She admits she has a lot of regrets too but giving birth to Legoshi makes her feel like a winner in life. She asks him to live more. Legoshi wakes up from the coma and escapes to the Deep Night Market leaving a note promising to come back to the hospital. There he eats Boiled Soumen. He goes to Yafya to ask him for a second chance. Juno and Louis lunch together. Loius teases Juno about her being in love. Later he has dinner with his fiance, Azuki. Juno visits Legoshi to ask advice about interspecies love as he is in love with Haru. He tells her to get comfortable with her feral instincts first. They go out to eat and are treated like a same-species couple. While walking around they come across a crime scene. The reporter asks them for comments as they seem like a same-species couple when Juno grabs the mic and confesses her love for Louis The Red Deer on news channel. Legoshi is trying to find Melon. Melon's scent from his mask (ref. Ch 129) brings Legoshi to the tattoo shop in The Black Market. While trying to seem like a customer, he gets a tattoo with the date of that day. Sloth tattooist Holger responds to Melon several hours after Melon's visit, giving Legoshi information that Melon will be at the beach in the evening. Legoshi admires the view of the ocean and spaces out. He gets shot in the ear. It turned out to be a trap. Melon tells the Shishigumi lions to get rid of Legosi. They weight him down with concrete and tie him preparing to throw him into the ocean. Lions let Legoshi say his last words. Legoshi asks if they will tell him Melon's weakness if he will be back on the beach in thirty minutes. They get intrigued and agree throwing him off the cliff. He is almost eaten by a shark but saying "I am Legoshi the gray wolf" and "I'm friends with a spotted seal" in sea language (Zaguan-San taught him this earlier) forces the shark to bring Legoshi to the beach. Shishigumi are genuinely surprised. Shishigumi tell Legoshi about Kopi Luwak, a pure species gang controlled by Deshico The Civet. Louis decides to help Shishigumi to get rid of Melon. They find the Kopi Luwak Research Centre. Deschico agrees to help only after they sort the coffee beans out of his excrements and drink Kopi Luwak coffee. Melon has a job of a part-time professor at university. He turns out to be Haru's history professor. She starts a conversation with him because of the homework she hasn't done. Melon for the first time has an urge to eat an animal although he killed and ate his victims earlier. However, he's done that without any urges to eat. He grabs her the same way Legoshi did the first day they met. Haru is the first one to doubt Melon's species, she says she's long done with love affairs and is in love. She also notices that Melon was hugging her not the way a male would hug a female but rather the way a carnivore would hug a herbivore. He stabs himself in the leg and is taken away to the nursery by a bystander. Back in Kopi Luwak Centre, everybody is drinking coffee. Kopi Luwak coffee has a special effect on carnivores: it's a stimulus for their feral instincts. Deschico tells Louis that Melon has a PhD in History. Legoshi is feeling meat-drunk and tries to get home as soon as possible. Haru is waiting for him - she wants to stay overnight because she got scared of Melon's actions. He gets the scent of a male on Haru and asks if she enjoys her campus life. She gets extremely annoyed by that question and says that she won't restrict her freedom. Also, she tells him that every time she tries to kiss him he rejects her. Legoshi tells Haru "Th-That's too risky. Physically, socially and economically". She insists on Legoshi to show her it to see if it's risky physically. Later Legosghi shows Haru his dentures. They sleep together. Legoshi wakes up in blood-stained bedclothes. He thinks he ate Haru. His fur turns completely white. Turns out Haru is alive and just spilt tomato juice on the sheets. Legoshi gets together and promises he will make Haru happy. He gives her a kiss on the cheek and leaves to confront Melon. In the hideout Legoshi and Melon fight. Melon says how hard it was for him to grow up as a hybrid. Legoshi says he will raise his children with love "so they'll at least turn out better than Melon did". After a chase Legoshi catches Melon but police stop him from turning Melon to Yafya-San because they think it's a carnivore attacking a herbivore. Melon runs off and Legosi refuges to Cherryton School where he has to stay until his fur turns back normal. Legoshi meets Pina and visits Drama Club. Bill tells Legoshi that the entire school was segregated by carnivores and herbivores and clubs were put on hold. Legoshi notices Jack is feeling down. Jack opens his heart to him and says that he's been trying to make himself cry by carrying onions with him. He hates the fact that he can't hate anyone. Jack eats onion and Legoshi tries to make him vomit it out. Legoshi howls cheering Jack up. Jack tells Legoshi what they've been learning in history class. He tells him about the Carni-Herbi war which happened 100 years ago. Louis makes Bill the next Drama Club president. Before the club, Bill makes a snack and finds a Shock Egg. Together with Pina and Aoba they take care of the chicken and turn it to the police. Important Events * A new character, Melon, is introduced. * Legoshi meets Haru's family and confesses love for Haru to her father. * Yafya makes a deal with Legoshi to capture Melon. * Louis accidentally meets Shishigumi. * Melon turns out to be Shishigumi's boss. * In Chapter 129 Melon shoots Legoshi in the stomach. * Juno confesses her feeling for Louis on TV news. * Shishigumi, Louis and Legoshi meet Kopi Luwak. * Legoshi escapes police after almost capturing Melon. He refugees in Cherryton. es:Arco de Meron Category:Arches Category:Spoiler